Je ne suis pas un ange Potter
by BlackAngelz
Summary: Je ne suis pas un ange, Potter... Mais ce soir là, c'était ce que tu avais besoin de voir, alors j'ai fait semblant... Et maintenant tu comptes sur moi..." Draco jura. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué?


Auteur : BlackAngelz

Pairing : HPDM

Genre : Romance/ Angst

Résumé : "Je ne suis pas un ange, Potter... Mais ce soir là, c'était ce que tu avais besoin de voir, alors j'ai fait semblant... Et maintenant tu comptes sur moi..." Draco jura. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPITRE I : Détresse

La guerre était terminée. Voldemort avait été vaincu. Et Harry Potter avait survécu. Tout du moins physiquement…

Personne n'ignore que la guerre laisse des cicatrices. Et bien souvent, ce ne sont pas celles qui sont visibles qui font le plus mal ; mais celles qu'on a au fond de soi, celles qui saignent encore des années après, celles qu'on essaye d'oublier, celles qui nous détruisent de l'intérieur...

Draco Malfoy savait tout ça. Pourtant ce soir là, il n'aurait jamais put imaginer ce qu'il vit…

FLASH-BACK

Harry avait mal. Si mal. Ses larmes brouillaient sa vue, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur qui lui brûlaient les entrailles. Il amorça un mouvement de balancier tout en passant ses bras autour de ses genoux, calant son menton au centre. Ainsi recroquevillé, il se sentait mieux. Un peu invisible, un peu innocent… Il ne voulait plus les voir, ces images le terrifiaient, le hantaient, le poursuivaient dans son sommeil et à chaque minutes de la journée, partout où il allait. Il se sentait comme une coquille vide, qui ne marchait et ne parlait plus que par habitude.

Est-ce qu'au moins quelqu'un s'en était rendu compte ? Il en doutait beaucoup.

Ce soir comme chaque soir, il sanglotât un long moment en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir ici le soir et de s'adosser au mur de pierre. C'était froid contre son dos, mais il s'en moquait. Tout son être était glacé. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il respirait mais était comme mort à l'intérieur.

Une fois ses angoisses un peu calmé, il se remit en position assise et étendit ses jambes. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en tira un sachet de poudre blanche répondant au doux nom de cocaïne. Avec sa baguette, il fit apparaître un miroir et commença à préparer la poudre. Ses gestes étaient automatiques. Il ne voulait pas penser de toute façon. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il en prenait, pour oublier quelques heures. Pour ressentir quelque chose. Pour se prouver qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose au fond de lui…

Une fois la drogue aspirée, il rejeta la tête en arrière. Il ferma les yeux un instant et huma l'air frais qui venait du dehors. On était en octobre. Déjà plus d'un mois et demi qu'il faisait ça. Et ça ne changeait rien… Rien… Il soupira. D'un nouveau geste de la main, il fit apparaître un carnet noir. Il l'ouvrit sur une page blanche et inscrivit la date d'aujourd'hui.

_26 Octobre._

Il soupira, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer à nouveau et écrivit en dessous :

_Cher Journal,_

_Je suis mort._

Puis il le referma et le fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigt. Pourtant sa main n'était pas vide. A la place du carnet, il tenait maintenant un petit couteau suisse rouge. Il extirpa une des lames et referma les yeux encore une fois. Sa respiration était saccadée, il sentait les effets de la drogue se répandre en lui. Il se força à les rouvrir. Tout en remontant sa manche, il ricana. Mais ça n'avait rien d'un rire de joie. C'était un rire froid et cynique, un rire cruel, un rire sans vie… « Regardez ce que votre héros est devenu » murmura-t-il tout bas.

Il approcha alors la lame de son bras et la fit courir le long de sa peau sans appuyer. Le métal ainsi appliqué sur sa peau lui donnait des frissons. Puis il revint à son poignet et remonta de quelques centimètres. Juste assez pour être un peu au-dessus des veines. Il enfonça un peu plus la lame et une goutte de sang commença a perler sur sa peau. Il continua a manier la lame tout doucement. Il fallait que ce soit fait lentement, il voulait sentir chaque picotements, chaque frissons, chaque grains de peau qui se déchire sous le métal. La douleur était là. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Oui il sentait cette douleur sur son bras, mais pas seulement, comme un appel au secours le message remontait jusque dans son cœur. Oui il avait mal. Et s'il sentait la douleur c'était forcément qu'il restait encore quelque chose de lui, encore un peu…

Il rangea le couteau dans sa poche et s'accorda un instant de répit. Il cala sa tête sur le coté et soupira de bien-être. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas la force de bouger. Il rentrerait au dortoir un peu plus tard. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Harry s'endormit là.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Draco avait rejoint un groupe d'amis ce soir là pour une petite fête privée dans la salle sur demande. Une idée de son meilleur ami : Blaise Zabini. Et comme toutes les idées de Blaise, elles avaient un coté excentrique. Et pour cause, ce soir, Blaise avait exigé que tous les invités soit costumé. Draco avait grogné en lisant l'invitation et avait tout simplement refusé d'y aller pour deux bonnes raisons : il ne savait pas en quoi se déguiser et… il ne savait pas en quoi se déguiser.

Malheureusement pour lui, Blaise le connaissait un peu trop bien… Et il avait déjà prévu le coup.

« J'ai déjà ton déguisement ! » avait dit Blaise avec un grand sourire. « Tu l'auras dans ton placard ce soir ! Alors pas d'excuses ! »

Et effectivement il n'avait pas mentit. Quand Draco ouvrit son armoire pour s'habiller ce soir là, il trouva un costume tout blanc : un pantalon blanc assez classe, ainsi qu'un haut blanc qui laissait ses bras nus. Il cligna cependant des yeux quand il sortit une masse en plume tout aussi blanche. Vraisemblablement il s'agissait d'ailes. Il serra les poings et grommela plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque « Ça va se payer mon cher Blaise… ».

Blaise avait osé le déguiser en ange… Lui ! Draco Malfoy ! Le Prince des Serpentard ! Un ange ! Et puis quoi encore !

Tous les invités durent se faire la même réflexion car quand Draco se présentât à la petite fête, il y eut un long silence après son entrée. Il fusilla tout le monde du regard dans le but de bien leur faire comprendre que personne n'avait intérêt a commenter, sous peine d'y laisser la vie.

Blaise se dirigea alors vers lui et le complimenta.

« Avec ta chevelure blonde, tu as vraiment l'air d'un a… » commença-t-il.

« Pour ta propre sécurité, je ne finirais pas cette phrase » menaça Draco.

Blaise rigola et l'invita à se servir à boire. L'ambiance revint immédiatement dans la salle.

Draco passait une bonne soirée, se faisant accoster par des filles et des garçons. Mais ce soir il n'avait pas trop envie de ramener quelqu'un. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur. C'est pourquoi il partit presque le premier, prétextant à Blaise qu'il devait préparer sa vengeance. Celui-ci ricana, nullement effrayé par le blond et ses sautes d'humeur.

Draco sortit donc de la salle et entreprit de se diriger directement vers sa chambre. Malheureusement, un craquement familier le fit se figer. Miss Teigne, la chatte chouchou du concierge de l'école le regarda de ses yeux jaunes et brillants. Draco jura qu'elle eut un sourire juste avant de miauler, afin d'alerter son maître.

Draco se mit à courir. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis bien longtemps et il n'avait aucune envie d'être puni par l'abject cracmol. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il allait, évidemment il s'était éloigné de son dortoir. Mais il jugea plus prudent de faire un petit détour plutôt que de faire marche arrière. Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il aimait bien cet endroit mais n'avait plus trop l'occasion d'y venir et il se dit que ce soir il pouvait bien en profiter un peu. Il s'avança vers le rebord et tendit les bras comme s'il voulait s'envoler. Il huma le parfum de la nuit, tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas revenu ici plus tôt, il se sentait tellement libre.

Pourtant un bruit attira son attention et le fit se retourner brusquement, le tirant à regret de sa rêverie. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur une ombre au sol. De là ou il était il ne voyait pas bien, il faisait trop noir. Il fit deux pas en avant et distingua cette fois une silhouette. Une silhouette familière qui plus est. Et puis il reconnu cette chevelure noire indomptable…

« P-Potter… ? » prononça-t-il tout bas en se baissant au niveau du garçon.

Le brun papillonna des yeux et Draco aperçut un bref instant le vert de ses iris. Le survivant ne portait plus de lunettes. Et autrefois, Draco aimait bien se perdre dans ses yeux. Leur couleur était si intense, si pleine de vie… Bien loin de ce qu'il pouvait voir aujourd'hui. Ses yeux avait juste l'air vides.

Draco lui toucha la joue pour lui redresser la tête et Harry entrouvrit un peu les yeux encore. Il le regarda. Mais ce qu'il voyait ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait vu auparavant. Sa vision était toujours très trouble et son esprit embrumé. En face de lui se tenait un homme, plus beau que jamais dans ses rêves il n'en avait vu, des cheveux d'un blond irréel presque blanc, et tout vêtu de blanc. De ses épaules dépassaient des longues ailes blanches…

« Tu es…un…ange… » murmura Harry la voix faible.

Draco le regarda comme s'il avait en face de lui un malade en plein délire.

« Non Po… » mais il s'interrompit et Harry n'entendit pas sa réponse. Les yeux de Draco venait de se poser sur le bras du survivant. Il voyait le sang séché et les marques de précédentes entailles. Et il comprit. Ainsi le survivant se mutilait…

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il devait faire. L'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Il n'était pas sa mère, il n'était pas là pour le soigner, ni pour lui faire la morale. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à ça et pourtant maintenant il n'avait plus le choix.

Il en oubliait presque qu'Harry l'avait pris pour un ange, et étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

« Tu es venu… pour… moi ? » demanda Harry. Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Harry sembla perdre conscience. Il prit son pouls et constata qu'il s'était seulement endormi.

Il décida finalement de le ramener dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas à lui d'aider Potter. Et encore moins de l'amener à l'infirmerie où son « petit secret » serait vite dévoilé. Il se pencha vers le garçon et passa un bras sous ses épaules et un sous ses genoux pour le soulever. Et ce ne fut pas difficile. Draco déglutit en réalisant à quel point le garçon était léger dans ses bras. Est-ce qu'il mangeait au moins ?

Il ne sut expliquer pourquoi, mais à ce moment il eut mal et il comprit la détresse d'Harry, le survivant, celui à qui on avait demandé de tout sacrifier pour sauver le monde… et qui avait perdu beaucoup, tout du moins beaucoup plus qu'il n'y laissait paraître.

Ce soir là, la scène qui se jouait dans les couloirs était inhabituelle. Un garçon blond déguisé en ange portait dans ses bras un garçon brun. Ce dernier s'était raccroché au corps de Draco et avait calé sa tête contre sa poitrine. Draco n'osa même pas grogner à ce geste tant le garçon qu'il serrait contre lui semblait fragile.

Harry avait une chambre pour lui seul, il l'avait eut sans avoir à demander, et c'était tant mieux, il ne voulait pas expliquer son besoin d'isolement et sa « nouvelle vie ». Draco pénétra dans la chambre et allongea Harry sur son lit. Il le contempla un instant et nota les cernes sous ses yeux, ses joues trop creusées, sa clavicule un peu trop apparente… Il s'approcha du visage du brun et remit en place une de ses mèches de cheveux, puis il déposa un baiser sur son front. Harry soupira à ce contact.

Draco se leva en s'injuriant mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de cajoler Potter ? N'importe quoi ! Mais sur le chemin du retour, il y pensait encore. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Rechignant à se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas, Draco décida de ne plus chercher Potter, de lui foutre une paix royale, ce serait déjà un soucis en moins. Il voulait retrouver sa Némésis, celui qui autrefois le faisait vibrer lors de leurs joutes verbales et frissonner lorsqu'ils en venaient aux mains.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla étourdit dans sa chambre, ne se souvenant pas d'être rentré. Il se dirigea sous la douche. Lorsqu'il passa du savon sur son bras, celui-ci le piqua. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux blessures qu'il s'était infligés. Il se revit en train de se faire mal puis s'endormant dans la Tour. Mais quelque chose clochait, il se souvenait aussi d'un…ange ?

« N'importe quoi ! » se dit Harry.

Pourtant, les images se faisaient de plus en plus claires à mesure que ses souvenirs revenaient. Il voyait bien un jeune homme blond, tout de blanc vêtu avec de longues ailes soyeuses. Il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir rêvé. Mais son visage restait un mystère, impossible pour lui de s'en souvenir. Il était dans un état pas possible à ce moment là… Toujours est-il que ça expliquait comment il était rentré.

Présenté comme ça, c'était stupide. Mais Harry avait envie de croire en cette fable de l'ange gardien. Il voulait croire que quelqu'un le protégeait, il en avait tellement besoin. Si seulement il avait pu avoir quelqu'un pour le serrer dans ses bras et chasser tout ce froid de son être…

Harry n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Il avait déjà eut ses examens, il était ici en touriste et il lui arrivait fréquemment de rater les cours.

De son côté Draco Malfoy attendait avec impatience le cours de métamorphose pour y voir sa Némésis. Mais lorsque le cours débuta, Potter n'était toujours pas là. Il n'arriva même pas en retard. Draco fut saisit d'un sentiment étrange au fond du ventre. Ou était-il ? Allait-il bien ?

Mais Potter ne répondit pas à ces questions, il ne se montra pas de la journée.

Le soir venu, Draco décida qu'il ne pouvait décemment plus supporter cette attente et qu'il lui fallait absolument voir le survivant. Et il avait une bonne excuse pour ça, il allait lui passer un savon, celui de sa vie, au moins !

Il décida de rejoindre la tour d'astronomie : si le survivant y allait régulièrement, ce que la petite séance d'hier laissait supposer, il tomberait forcément sur lui.

Mais trente minutes plus tard, Draco ne tenait plus en place… Il piétinait, il tournait en rond, il piétinait à nouveau… La patience est une vertu ; oui mais elle n'avait jamais fait partie des siennes ! Et Potter qui avait apparemment décider de ne pas se montrer ! Draco avait prévu de passer sa colère sur le garçon, ainsi que son incompréhension ; mais voilà Potter ne venait pas et la colère de Draco enflait de manière exponentielle…

N'y tenant plus, il retourna à sa chambre. Sur le chemin, il entendit un bruit. Il pensa que Rusard traînait peut-être encore dans le coin, se disant que décidément la malchance le poursuivait. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'un éclat de voix lui parvint… Il tendit l'oreille. Ce n'était apparemment pas Rusard.

Il s'approcha à pas feutré. Caché dans l'ombre, il avait une vue imprenable sur le couloir qui s'étendait devant lui. Dans l'obscurité, il distingua deux silhouettes qui étaient occupés à s'embrasser et à se dévorer mutuellement.

Il allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il remarqua que c'étaient deux garçons.

Cela piqua son intérêt et il se dit que c'était bien de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Une chevelure noire... et indéniablement indisciplinée... qui lui rappelait...

"Potter !" jura-t-il à voix haute.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers lui. L'autre garçon était un serdaigle et Draco crut se rappeler qu'il s'appelait Tim Brooke, à moins que ce ne soit Tim Rourke ou Tom Darvins, peu importait au fond...

Le serdaigle paniqua un instant. Confus, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

"Laisse-nous" ordonna Draco, glacial.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier.

Draco se tourna vers le brun et l'observa : appuyé de tout son dos sur le mur, il avait la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, la bouche entr'ouverte, les lèvres encore rougies et ses yeux étaient... brillants, les pupilles dilatées, à la fois rieurs et envoûtants.... Draco essaya de se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser aller à fantasmer sur sa Némésis. Le gryffondor était peut-être un appel à la luxure et malgré le fait qu'il transpirait la sensualité par tous ses pores, Draco savait que cet état n'était pas normal. Il avait l'air si... si peu lui... Draco se fit la réflexion qu'après tout, il ne connaissait pas le survivant aussi bien qu'il se plaisait à le prétendre.

"Potter...est-ce que ça va?" demanda le blond en s'approchant.

Harry avait rivé son regard au sien et semblait le dévorer des yeux. Il y avait une lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Draco pensa un instant, ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser, puis il se reprit, essayant tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard.

"Je vais bien Malfoy... Laisses moi" dit Harry d'une voix rauque. Il voulut repartir vers sa chambre malheureusement il eut a peine fait un pas qu'il dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Draco se précipita pour l'aider mais Harry le repoussa violement.

"Ne... me...touches...pas" articula Harry, tout en ayant des difficultés évidentes à se concentrer et à respirer.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se reprendre.

"Qu'as-tu pris Potter?" demanda Draco doucement.

"Dégage Malfoy, je... veux pas de ton ... aide... ni de ta pitié" cracha Harry.

"Tu t'es vu, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même..." dit Draco. Harry lui lança un regard noir. "Laisses moi au moins te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre..."

"Nonnn!" cria Harry en s'écroulant pour de bon au sol. "Tu as gâché ma soirée..."

"Ta soirée?" s'écria Draco. "Tu plaisantes j'espère? Tu voulais donc te faire sauter dans un couloir, complètement défoncé ?! C'est ça que tu voulais Potter? Tu ne tiens même plus debout !"

Draco entreprit de le relever, il voulait le raccompagner de gré ou de force.

Harry tenta de le repousser une fois de plus mais il n'en avait plus la force. Draco pensait avoir gagner. Mais c'était sans compter la réaction du Gryffondor qui se mit à sangloter bruyamment en gémissant de douleur.

"Non, non, non, non, non..." répétait-il comme une litanie.

Draco le regarda choqué. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Le survivant semblait être tomber si bas, il été désemparé face à tant de détresse.

"Mon ange..." murmura Harry si bas que Draco ne comprit pas. Il essaya une fois de plus de l'embarquer de force mais Harry se remit à hurler dès qu'il le toucha.

"Je veux...mon ange..." sanglotât-il un peu plus fort.

Draco le regarda interloqué. Il se pinça l'arête nasale, il se sentait complètement dépassé par la situation. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait bien envie de jeter un sort au Gryffondor et de le ramener avant que quelqu'un ne leur tombe dessus.

Mais il ne sut pourquoi, cette idée de le forcer et d'agir en désaccord avec un être aussi vulnérable ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, juste... l'aider...

Il se remémora la nuit précédente où il était déguisé en ange et où Potter sûrement drogué aussi, pensa-t-il, l'avait pris pour un ange...

Draco jura. Cependant après un nouveau regard au Gryffondor tremblant à même le sol, il attrapa sa baguette.

"Accio costume" murmura Draco, en soupirant.

Une seconde plus tard, il l'avait dans les mains et le mettait. Il jeta un sort sur son visage afin qu'Harry le voit mais soit incapable de l'identifier, au cas où, se dit-il.

Il se pencha alors à nouveau vers le survivant. Il lui toucha les joues et Harry redressa les yeux. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en constatant que "son ange" était revenu. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il lui fit un sourire, comme si sa seule présence suffisait à l'apaiser. Il tendit une main vers le blond pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

"Harry" souffla Draco. "Je vais te porter jusqu'à ta chambre".

Harry acquiesça. Draco passa un bras sous ses épaules et un sous ses genoux et le souleva délicatement. Instinctivement, le brun posa sa tête contre le torse de Draco et ferma les yeux. Draco ne dit rien et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa délicatement sur son lit. Harry papillonna des yeux et lui attrapa la main.

"Restes..." souffla-t-il. Draco s'appuya sur le rebord et contempla alors le survivant. Il le regarda se relaxer.

Machinalement, Draco repoussa une mèche de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant mi-longs, mais toujours en bataille. Cependant cela lui allait très bien, constata Draco.

"Harry.." dit Draco."Tu as besoin d'aide, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça..."

Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il ne nia pas. Au bout d'un moment, Harry détourna le regard, et regarda la manche relevée de son bras gauche où il pouvait voir les cicatrices des blessures qu'il s'était lui même infligé. Il sembla prendre une bouffée d'air plus difficilement puis regarda à nouveau Draco.

"Tu reviendras...?" demanda Harry.

Draco comprit immédiatement que ça sonnait comme une demande d'aide, de soutient... Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'Harry voulait s'en sortir? En tout cas il était clair qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un... Il ne se sentait pas le courage de faire face à tous ses problèmes seul.

Alors après réflexion, Draco brisa le silence, qui avait empli la pièce suite à la question du survivant. Il le fixa et les yeux verts tressaillirent, attendant la réponse...

"Oui..." souffla Draco, non sans savoir qu'il le regretterait sûrement le lendemain.

A SUIVRE


End file.
